Other People Have Hellhounds, We HaveDragons
by shrewbuddy
Summary: PJATOxHTTYD Crossover. Percy and Tyson and OC go on a journey that ends in Tyson being kidnapped by Oceanus. Percy and OC get picked up by Toothless and Hiccup and taken to Berk. But what happens when they don't want to leave? OCxHiccup, Percabeth. R&R!
1. Tyson Plays Whack A Mole

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for Summer, because she really is my pride and joy. =) All of the characters either belongs to Rick Riordan or Cressida Cowell. Enjoy!**_

Chapter One: Tyson Plays Whack-A-Mole

Percy POV

It had been awhile since I had sailed. The spraying ocean mist splashed upon my face making me feel at home. Ever since the end of the Titan war, Chiron had been sending us on scouting missions, looking for Titans that had disappeared after Kronos was defeated. One known Titan that had escaped was Oceanus who had retreated from my father in their epic battle.

When reports of stirring typhoons were discovered, Poseidon sent out scouts to the hidden parts of the seas, but none returned. It was then that my father decided to send his children into the dark, you know with the possibility of getting killed. Any other father would have done the same! Although, we could tell that he was pretty reluctant; he knew that it was the only way. We were honestly much stronger than some of his mermen warriors, and my Curse of Achilles was also a brilliant advantage.

Tyson was with me, along with my sister, Summer, who we had discovered a couple of days after the gods had made their pact to me. She was a good two years younger than me which angered me because she could have been the prophecy child just as easily as I could, except Poseidon had kept her under lock and key in the sea with him, hidden from the world.

She looked a lot like me; she had long flowing black hair that went to her waist and deep green eyes like mine. Her face looked like mine too and so did her color, despite being stuck underwater most of her life.

Summer stood at the front of the ship, her black hair flowing in the wind as we propelled forward, and the ocean mist spraying up at her created facets of light reflected from the moon. My sister was really beautiful, like she was born from Aphrodite as well, but I didn't want to think about my dad having any sort of relations with Aphrodite.

Tyson was below deck, and I could hear him sharpening swords, preparing for the fight we knew coming as we came closer to the nautical points that Poseidon had told us about. In the months that he had been with us, he'd surprisingly matured just a bit, and our father trusted him in battle. Out of all the gods, I'm sure Poseidon was the only one that cared for his kids from the start because when we left him he told us to look after one another, and to come back in one piece.

Summer came towards me from the front of the ship and put a hand on my shoulder. "I can sense them; can you feel that?" she asked.

I closed my eyes and could feel the stirring. About 7 nautical miles in front of us, there was a cluster of figures. It wasn't a school of fish, I could tell for sure, but they definitely weren't scuba divers, not in this weather. And whatever was out there was on a head-on course for us.

"We'd better prepare for battle," Summer said. "I'll get Tyson."

I grabbed her arm and pulled her back, "Hurry."

She nodded and took off below deck.

I reached in my pocket and took out my trusty ballpoint pen, Anaklusmos, or Riptide in Ancient Greek. I uncapped it and it stretched into the sword I had become accustomed. Its very blade glowed gold, and normally the sight of it sent monsters running. My guess was that Oceanus wasn't going to be as frightened.

Summer and Tyson poked their heads up from below deck, and they came up. Summer stood there with knife in hand. She was the only other girl that I knew that could fight with a knife. Oh, but this wasn't any knife. This knife was slender and could be connected to a string that was connected to a bow. It had kind of a yo-yo effect. Summer would set her knife and shoot it like an arrow; it would stab her opponent, and then come back to her. Tyson had his hammer which he had nicknamed Thor even though I told him countless times that Thor wasn't the hammer.

"How far are they, do you think?" Summer said walking up next to me.

Suddenly, I glowing blast of green came into our view, and I pushed everyone out of the way. It hit the main mast and green flames engulfed the sail.

"Greek fire!" I shouted.

Soon, they were aboard the ship, and I heard Tyson yelling "FOR POSEIDON!" The creatures looked like mermen without the tails, and they were covered in crustaceans. Lobsters clung to their bodies, and starfish were used as skimped clothing. They had swords which looked like the bill of a swordfish, but they looked sharp. I attacked the one in front of me and then turned to block an attack from one behind me. I lunged and slashed until the five that had surrounded me were dead on the deck.

Summer didn't need any help killing the creatures. When I looked to her, she was battling three and with one release of her bow, a stab, and a slash they were out for the count. Tyson was managing himself. He swung his hammer around, catching the six opponents around him, and sent them smashing into the wall of the ship. He then started to play Whack-A-Mole with the ones that were gaining consciousness already.

My problem was the Greek fire. Greek fire will continue burning and cannot be doused by water. The ship was going to be completely burned in another couple of minutes or so, and this fight would have to continue underwater.

"Percy, watch out!" I heard Summer yell.

I turned just in time to see a swordfish sword coming down on my head, and even though I knew it wouldn't affect me, I still cringed and blocked his attack. I pushed him away which sent him flying into the side of the ship. The waves were starting to pick up, and I had a feeling that Oceanus would be with us in a little.

I stumbled and slammed into the side of the ship which stunned me. I looked around in agony. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. They seemed to be coming out of nowhere, ten by ten. About eleven of them took Tyson down, and I could see Summer struggling to keep the seven that were surrounding her busy.

"Percy Jackson," said a voice.

I turned to see standing on a jet of water a tall dark looking man. He looked old, and he had a white beard that was crawling with shrimp. He looked like a normal human being, but you could tell by his dark blue eyes, that he could only be part of the deepest darkest waters.

"I see Poseidon is sending his children to do his dirty work. How sad. I was hoping for more of a challenge."

"And so were we, but I don't see that happening," I retorted.

Oceanus looked offended. He pulled back and then landed behind me. He wielded a long staff, that when hit the deck, turned to two long sea serpents. I readied Anaklusmos and was about to strike when I heard a slight boom followed by the ship lurching backward. I looked up to see what had hit us just to see a burning mess. Green Greek fire had mixed with red fire was now burning the ship, and parts of it were already coming down.

Oceanus looked up as well and sneered, "This isn't over, Perseus Jackson. Tell your father, this is not over." He snapped twice and disappeared in a mist along with his servants.

I frantically looked for Summer and Tyson in the burning rubble of our ship. "Summer!" I screamed. "Tyson!" I found Summer under a piece of burning wood, knocked unconscious her knife in hand. I pushed the board out of the way and picked her limp body from the deck. All I had to do was find Tyson and pray that the big guy wasn't unconscious too. I didn't have much time to look. The deck of the ship was already burning.

I checked everyone up top, and then went below deck. He was nowhere to be found. "They took him!" I yelled in anguish. Anger filled every bone in my body as I tried to get at least my sister out of the rubble. I tried to climb up the stairs, but the fire was already spreading down here. I looked around for any sort of exit, but there wasn't.

We were stuck.

I looked at the wall in front of me and prayed to Poseidon that this would work. I stuck my hand out in front of me and focused. I felt the familiar tug in my gut and the water from behind the wall gushed towards me sending us both to sea.

As we were being pushed out, I felt Summer slip from my grip and she was shot out, her dead weight carrying her out faster. And as I was rocketed out to the sea, I felt the edge of the hole I made come in contact with my head, knocking me unconscious, knowing I had lost my two siblings and failed my father beyond belief.


	2. A Dragon Regurgitates Food on My Sister

Chapter Two: A Dragon Regurgitates Food on my Sister

Percy POV

My body ached; my head felt like it had been slammed into a locker, and trust me, I knew what that felt like. My eyes fluttered open, and I slowly lifted my torso from the bed. Small delicate hands pushed my chest down gently. A high male voice said, "Hey, you need to rest."

I looked to my left to see a skinny teenage boy although I could have easily mistaken him for a third grader. He had no muscle, with shaggy, auburn colored hair. He was a pale white, and had piercing green eyes like mine. He smiled, and all the teeth in his smile were crooked; he was in serious need of some braces.

"Where am I?" I asked, touching my head. I knew I wasn't bleeding, but it still ached. I knew I was going to be having a migraine until we got back to New York.

"Uh, well…This is Berk," the scrawny boy said. "My hometown."

I scrambled my brains for some recollection of the city Berk somewhere around the location Poseidon had given us. We were too far away from any large landmass for it to be a well-known country, and I came to the conclusion we were on an uncharted island.

"Berk. Interesting name," I simply said. "What happened to us? How…How did you find me?"

"You were much closer to our island than you thought. We could see your ship, and we could see that it was on fire. We thought we were helping you."

Something occurred to me. "So, the second blast was from you."

He laughed. "Uh, yeah. Sorry about that."

I was furious on the inside because if that second blast hadn't hit us, we might have had a chance in the water. But I hid my frustration and said, "Nah, man. You were just trying to help." I clapped him on the leg for reassurance. I mean, I didn't want to yell at the kid. He looked a good three years younger than me.

I looked around for Summer only to find her already sitting up in another bed. "You're finally awake," she said. "I was beginning to worry." She lightly hopped down from her bed and came to put her hand on my shoulder.

She had a large open gash on her head that didn't look to pleasant along with a small deep cut along her cheekbone. I made one more desperate attempt looking around for Tyson, but Summer already knew my intentions. "He's gone," she said. "They took him."

The boy then chimed in, "Who? Took who?"

Summer looked up at him. "Our brother, Tyson. We were attacked by…"

I cut her off. "We were just attacked. They came out of nowhere." I looked at Summer trying to send her an indirect message. We didn't know these people; they didn't need to know exactly who we are. I leaned up still feeling kind of achy, and I stuck out my hand. "Percy Jackson," I said. "And this is my sister, Summer."

He shook my hand limply, "Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third."

"That's a mouthful," Summer chuckled. "But a nice name."

"So," I started. "I take it our ship is rubble, isn't it?" I asked Hiccup.

"Uh, well, I mean, it could be…" He paused. "Yeah, yeah, it's ruined."

I frowned. It would take a while to form a makeshift raft, and according to the oceanic GPS in my head, we weren't even on any recorded ocean. We were literally stranded on a deserted island which was hard to do for Poseidon children. It would take quite a bit of time to get back to New York.

"We can help you out," Hiccup said. "I mean, it is partially our fault that your ship was destroyed." He got up, and I heard a metal creaking as he stood. Attached to where his left leg should have been was a block of wood with a metal contraption attached to it. Every time he took a step with his left leg, the metal would bounce up and down, like a spring. "By the way, I think you might want this." He tossed me Anaklusmos which was still in pen form. "You were clutching it pretty tightly when we picked you up."

He started to put on a brown vest made of fur over his green long sleeved shirt. He put a matching boot on his metal foot and started walking back towards us.

"Thanks, man," I said. I got up carefully and walked to the door. I wanted to see what this town looked like.

"Uh, wait," Hiccup started, "There's something I haven't…"

I opened the door before he could finish the sentence.

In hindsight, I wish I had listened to him. I was jumped on by what looked like a huge hellhound. When I opened my eyes, I saw myself underneath a huge salamander. It had glowing yellow-green eyes like a cat's eye. He had razor sharp teeth and a pointed black snout staring down my nose. My only instinct was uncapping my pen and let the blade come out of it. The monster pulled back and huffed a little.

It stood on his hind legs, and then pounced forward making a deafening roar.

I kept my sword ready, but it didn't attack.

"No, no, no! Please don't hurt him!" Hiccup yelled. "Put…Put your sword away!"

I looked to Hiccup. I wasn't worried about the monster anymore. I was worried that he could _see_ my sword. I looked back to the monster. Now that it had backed off of me, I could see the long black wings that were scrunched up because of the ceiling.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed. The creature growled in response. "Is that a…?"

"Dragon?" Hiccup asked. "Uh, yeah."

"Then why on Earth would I put my sword away?" I had never seen, let alone fought a real dragon. As far as my mythology knowledge went, dragons didn't exist in Greek mythology. Sure, the Hydra was very dragon-like, but it wasn't an actual dragon.

"He…He won't hurt you!"

"Hurt us?" Summer shouted. "It attacked him!" I heard the infamous unsheathing of a knife as Summer tried to defend herself as well.

"No, stop! You'll only scare him!" Hiccup ran up to the dragon and waved him down. "Calm down, Toothless! Get back! I won't let them hurt you." He turned as the dragon backed down and sat on his chubby hindquarters.

Summer lowered her knife and helped me up.

"Please don't hurt him. He won't hurt you if you don't scare him," Hiccup said helplessly. Hiccup grabbed a small fish from his vest and fed it to the dragon. "Good, Toothless. Don't freak out, buddy."

Summer dropped her knife in awe, and it stabbed into the floorboard. The dragon – or Toothless, rather – pushed Hiccup out of the way and walked forward, sniffing at Summer. She swallowed her fear and let Toothless smell her. She looked at the dragon like she was mesmerized. And I had to admit, Toothless was absolutely beautiful. His black skin looked like it glowed and gleamed, like it was covered in constant dew from the morning.

I heard its stomach rumble and bubble, and soon it was hacking out half of a fish head which landed lopsidedly on Summer's head. She pulled the slimy fish off of her head, a couple of her black hairs clinging on it in the process.

Hiccup laughed awkwardly. "Uh, he wants you to eat it."

She frowned and held up the fish head, "Sorry, big guy. I don't eat fish."

Toothless made a disgruntled growl and chomped the fish head from her hand, turning her away and giving the cold shoulder.

She smiled and slid her finger along his tail, making Toothless shiver and laugh. "You have a pet dragon?" she asked incredulously.

"We pretty much all do," Hiccup said. He limped to the door and yanked it open.

The closed door creaked open and revealed a village of people, some walking around with bags of fish, others flying around on dragons. The dragons were different colors: blue, red, green, yellow. It was bright, and the fog from last night seemed to have cleared up. Everyone seemed relatively happy, and it seemed like a fun, peaceful town.

"Welcome to Berk," Hiccup said. "Home to the Hairy Hooligans, and where the only upside to the town are the pets."


End file.
